My Doll
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Sakura Haruno was sold to the Prince by her father, Read to find out about her life with the Prince of Konoha. NaruSaku


**My Doll**

Sakura Haruno is the most beautiful girl in the entire Kingdom of Konoha. Her rare shade of pink hair, emerald-green orbs framed with vixen like pointy eyes, perfectly shaped baby nose and baby pink lips, in one word, she was beautiful.

You might think, such beauty can only belong to a royalty, perhaps a princess? But the reality was different. She was no princess, but the only daughter of a low class weapon smith. Well you might think perhaps being the only daughter meant she was really loved by her father? Wrong again, she was always abused by her father if she didn't bring enough money every day when she comes back from work.

Sakura Haruno was a herbalist. But she didn't have her own shop to sell them, so she just works as a dealer for other shops. Despite all her problems, she always stayed optimistic. She wished that one day, she would stand on her own effort and have her own shop and help everyone that needed help. Whether rich or poor, everyone deserved to be treated equally.

'Sigh... glad I made enough money today, hopefully father will be happy.' Sakura dropped her basket near the door as she entered her cottage.

"Oh absolutely! You can have her once she is back from work!"

Sakura stopped on her track once her father's voice reached her ears.

'Have her? Who?... m-me?' She gulped as she tried to knock his door, but it soon opened, revealing a royal knight.

Sakura quickly looked down politely.

'What's a royal knight doing at our home?' Her thought was answered by her father.

"Oh here you are, my lovely daughter Sakura!"

Sakura was dumbfounded from the sudden show of affection from her father. 'What's going on? Why is father-' Her eyes then fell on the notes her father was holding.

...

"Very well, I will take her with me." The knight spoke while Sakura widened her eyes.

"T-take where?" She managed to ask.

"To the palace. Our Prince has bought you for five thousand Gils." (equal around 500USD)

Sakura didn't say a word that day. Her eyes only stared at her father. Tears wouldn't stop flowing watching him busy counting the money over and over and over.

"Shall we go?" The knight asked.

Sakura just nodded. All her willpower leaving her. She felt alone. Weak. In between lost hope and agony, she just gave up on her dream then and there.

( **Scene Change)**

Sakura entered the palace for the first time in her life. Oh how she wished to one day see the palace from inside. But never did she think of a day where she would enter the palace as a sold product.

"We are here, the prince awaits you inside this room." The knight spoke politely. Sakura slowly nodded as she entered to the unknown territory.

'What can get worse... probably sold as a sex slave.' She let out a sad smile.

"Hello there, Sakura-chan!"

His cheerful voice, those blue orbs, messy blonde hair, and the brightest smile that she ever seen in her life; everything about him was intoxicating. Sakura blushed without even realising.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sakura-chan!"

She blushed again, looking down as she nodded. 'W-why is he being so friendly to me... I am just a prostitute right?'

"Umm... Sakura-chan, I am sorry for bringing you here like this, I know you have a lot of things to ask..." The prince spoke with a blush.

"So ask anything you would like to know! For starter, my name is Naruto Namikaze, the Prince of Konoha."

Sakura looked up as their eyes met. Naruto blushed while Sakura looked numb.

"Why did you buy me?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "You are beautiful, young and smart. Qualities that every boy would want in a girl. Your beauty is unobtainable by many. And I love rare stuff."

Sakura let out a dry laugh. 'What else was I getting my hopes high for? A prince, falling in love with me? Laughable.'

"I see..." She replied.

"So, anything else you would like to know?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head. "I am your rare 'stuff', I don't need to know anything... I am just a-"

"Doll."

...

"As you wish... what would you want this doll to do?" The sarcasm in her voice was evident to her annoyance.

Naruto grinned as he playfully tapped on his chin putting on a thinking face.

"Hmm... lets see lets see... what can I make you do... hm... oh! For starter, strip."

She expected that but she was still shocked. Tears began to gather around her eyes. With a heavy hurt, she gulped all her pride, sadness, anger and let her dress slowly fall down.

Standing fully nude in front of him, she shivered. She was ashamed. Her eyes teary, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Wow... you are... beautiful."

Sakura almost jumped in surprise as Naruto stood in front of her. She instinctively took a step back as fear began to show on her face.

'I thought I was ready... I thought I was ready!' She cried. 'Someone help me... someone-'

"Are you ashamed?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at him in surprise before it turned into anger.

"What d-do you think?! I am a human not a stuff or a doll! I am.. I-" She fell on her knees and cried. Trying her best to wipe her tears but failing miserably. She finally broke like a small child. She felt pathetic, hurt., betrayed.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

'This guy!' She glared at him fiercely. "You asking why I am crying?! How heartless can you get?"

"Heartless? But I do have a heart... right here." He motioned his thumb against his chest.

Sakura twisted her eyebrows with anger and confusion.

'Is this guy making fun of me or is he for real?'

"Sakura-chan, do will you go horse riding with me?" He asked.

...

'What the hell is wrong with this guy? Horse riding? Does he not care about my feelings at all?'

"I want to take you horse riding." He continued.

"Do whatever you want, I am just your doll anyway." She spat angrily.

Naruto hunched over as he looked at her confusedly.

"Do you not like to be a doll?" Naruto asked.

"No!" She growled angrily.

"Oh... but dolls are pretty... and you are pretty. I still want to call you a doll. Ok?"

...

'What is wrong with him...' Sakura thought but nodded under his stare. Her cheeks heated up again as he smiled. 'More like, what is wrong with me?'

Author's note : **Review~**


End file.
